


Retaliation

by LegendofLoz



Series: Reversal [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Good Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I mean he's sorta good, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric, M/M, Multi, Not Cap Friendly, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Loki, Secret Relationship, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: Loki has had enough with the Ex-Avengers and their actions towards Anthony. Over the years, by Anthony’s request alone, Loki has left his thoughts on the topic to himself. However, after the Avengers so-called ‘Civil War’ Loki realises he cannot maintain his silence on the matter. He decides to settle the score once and for all.Or the one where Loki roasts the Ex-Avengers because Loki does what he wants.





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Marvel Fanfic after being a huge part of the fandom for many years!  
> Frostiron is life.  
> PS Any and all suggestions are read and I write them down. I currently have over 20+ ideas so I have so many plans I'm scrambling on what to do first.
> 
> So a vote:
> 
> 1\. BUCKY POV - set during and after Retribution
> 
> 2\. Loki and Tony - set during avengers- the window scene and more
> 
> 3\. Bucky POV - how he meets Loki and Tony
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> Enjoy the fic!! :)

Loki waved a disinterested, slender hand aloft impartial to the screaming, shouting and struggling of his foes. In the sudden silence, Loki scrutinised them, his green eyes calculating his captives carefully. Despite the silencing spell he has conjured his captives remained resilient seemingly still screeching their mouths moving with no sound escaping.

For a moment, he let himself imagine the things they would be yelling had his captives still retained their voices. Their clenched fists angered expressions and constant wriggling in their chains like the worthless worms they were was just an indication of their emotions and thoughts of their situation.

Loki couldn’t resist raising a razor-shaped eyebrow at his guests. If their indignant, outraged and furious facial expressions were anything to go by Loki would think that angered them further. He considered the situation from their perspective, just for a second, his head tilting ever so slightly as he envisaged it and couldn’t help but allow a sharp smile full of teeth appear on his face. Loki wasn’t one to shy away from flaunting and flashing his approval of mischievous situations.

Quickly growing bored with the silence Loki flicked a finger forward flourishing his magic at his victims. Their cries, calling and conversing continued echoing around the room their voices combing into confusion, chaos, and cacophony. In the commotion Loki remained relaxed against the wall, an elbow supporting his weight on the rough surface and one ankle resting on the back of the other watching and waiting indifferent to the targets objections.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The sound of footsteps slowly but surely could be heard through the door continuing closer and closer. As the noise nearer his captive’s attention was caught, one by one, until each individual member was watching the door.

Loki lingered against the wall still, although, his attention was rapt with the reverberating tap, tap, tap of sneakers nearing their destination. For a split second the sound stopped as it reached the door. A small chuckle drifted through the door and Loki’s grin grew the corners of his mouth twitched with his desire to laugh aloud.

The door swung open suddenly slamming against the wall with a resounding crash. The man on the other side of the doorway sauntered inside the room. Ignoring the captives from the moment the door opened he locked eyes with Loki. Stalking forward the closed the gap between them, his eyes mirrored the mirth and glee that Loki felt himself. As the other nearer, he avoided the stunned and silent captives chained across the other side of the room. The other’s attention was solely on Loki.

Once within reach, Loki extended his hand, grabbing the other’s tie and proceeded to pull him into his proximity- where he belonged.

With a chuckle, the other raised his rough calloused hand to the nape of Loki’s neck, his thumb caressing the area there with clear and obvious affection.

“Hey there, Hot Stuff.”

Loki leaned into the lingering touch a moment before replying, “Anthony.”

Anthony’s eyes crinkled with enjoyment and his demeanour openly relaxed as he removed what little space was left between them. With eyes, thoughts, and desire for Loki, Anthony shifted seamlessly into Loki’s awaiting embrace, his face resting against Loki’s, his lips mere millimetres from Loki’s ear. His luscious lips brushed gently against his jaw and lower ear as he murmured, “Loki.”  
  
The shock of the others was malleable, Loki felt his lover’s smile against his skin. Anthony had his back to the captives but Loki remained facing his foes, he eyes lazily roaming their dishevelled forms. Sensing the initial shock wearing off from them he languidly lifted a long, slender finger in their direction silencing them. They were taking up part of Loki’s attention which he found irritating. Nothing should ruin his time and devotion spent on and with his lover.

As if recognising Loki’s unpleasant thoughts Anthony slumped further forward into his frame. Though it didn’t go unnoticed to Loki himself his lover’s touch trembling slightly against his skin. Nuzzling gently against Anthony’s cheek, Loki stretched a hand up and around Anthony, pulling him closer still. Placing his palm against his bearded cheek Loki brushed soft strokes sending small sensations with his magic.

His lover visibly sighed softly and leaned back in his embrace, not losing contact with him, locking loving eyes at Loki. Anthony’s lips twitched- a sign of his enjoyment at their situation.  
  
“Mischief managed?” he asked slyly, a smirk transforming his face into something roguish as his voice projecting loud in the small room. Loki couldn’t help but reflect his lover’s merriment, grinning sharply.

“Indeed,” he replied earnestly and felt his grin soften slightly just for his Anthony.

Drawing away from him with a soft squeeze to the juncture of his neck, Anthony lowered his hand, automatically finding Loki’s and twined their fingers together. Loki squeezed his hand gently sending a small message to his lover, who returned that gesture right back. Anthony was ready, as was Loki. With a small breath and a moment that only Loki could perceive from his lover, Anthony finally turned to face the others.

The Avengers, no Ex-Avengers, Loki reminded himself were strung securely to steel frames. Their arms lifted and legs spread, from their positions they were incapable of escape. Scanning from right to left across the room Loki watched his lover gaze stoically from one face to the other. After moments, he turned to face Loki again, “Well, this is disappointing,” he said blankly. Only to Loki, he could hear the undertone of tension and that small trace of fear he wished he could smother from his lover’s thoughts.

Giving their clasped hands another reassuring squeeze he replied, “rather so. It only just became interesting,” raising an eyebrow in the others direction. His lover’s eyes darkened a fraction and he perked up a little too. Anthony enjoyed the attention and who was Loki but to provide for his lover.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the Captain’s outraged voice announced, interrupting their private moment. It rather annoyed Loki and he lifted a hand to silence him when his lover gently shook his head in his peripheral vision. Loki would take his lover’s prompts in this. Though should anything get out of hand, Loki would readily and willingly intervene.

“Why I thought it would be quite obvious, Capsicle,” Anthony replied sarcastically, smirking that one-sided devious smile Loki relished seeing on the other’s face. Before the Captain could say anymore Anthony continued, “this is mine, no our, revenge, Rogers.” Anthony’s eyes flashed with something dangerous, with his burning rage, with glee and Loki couldn’t help but smile at his lover.  
  
Twisting in his chains harshly, Hawk threw himself forward, snarling “with Loki?!” Loki wasn’t nearly as surprised as he forced himself to look, he transformed his face into that of shock, fear and worry at Hawk’s remark. To further this faux pas, he flinched back and tightened his grip in Anthony’s until his knuckles were white.

Loki noticed his Hawk’s gaze as he scrutinized Loki’s reaction, but he also noticed the Widow’s sharp, pointed gaze. Her eyes seemed to pick up on the subtlest movements, motions and physical signals. Loki would use this to his advantage as well, he could beat the Widow at her own game.

“Why of course, Birdbrain,” Anthony spat back still sarcastic in his response.

“He’s a liar, the God of Lies, how could trust him?!”

“You’ve been manipulated by him, Tony,” the Captain stated resolutely. His pleading tone was sickening to even Loki’s ears, he couldn’t imagine his lover’s thoughts listening to these imbeciles.  
  
“He’s got you under his control,” Hawk argued thrashing more in his bonds. A worthwhile past-time, not that Loki needed to enlighten him. There was no way that the Ex-Avengers would escape their bonds for Loki had taken care of that.

Lifting his hand, now entwined with Loki’s, Anthony made a face and pinched his brow in obvious annoyance. At least to Loki, it was quite obvious, maybe not to the Ex-Avengers who continued to try and persuade and convince Anthony of Loki’s intentions. Not that Anthony needed a reminder. His lover was well aware of Loki and his desire of chaos and mischief. If pushed too far Loki wasn’t hesitant to cause chaos and mischief in various circumstances- not all of them fun.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Hawkass,” Anthony replied smoothly and rather suggestively. Loki was up for some flaunting if I came to it. Showing his possessive side and displaying his things, his lover, would be a delight.

Breaking into his thoughts of his lover was the Captain’s voice, speaking down to his lover as if he was the voice of reason. “Tony, can’t you at least take this situation seriously.” As if he were talking to some sort of frightened animal he changed the tone of his voice to something that could resemble an owner talking to a timid pet. “Now... why don’t you let go of his hand?” he asked calmly, his blue eyes attempting to shimmer innocently at Loki’s lover.

The Captain continued to plead with Anthony and convince him to let the Avengers go, that they weren’t in the wrong, that Anthony wasn’t safe at Loki’s side, that Loki didn’t want Anthony. Honestly, the pathetic attempts of Captain infuriated him. The Captain attempts to mislead and lie to his lover was pitiful to watch.

Anthony knew of Loki’s infatuation with the mortal, he was aware of Loki’s possessive nature and revelled in any and all attention Loki bestowed upon him. To try and convince Anthony that he was unwanted by Loki after their many years together and the moments they had shared was incredulous. It took most of Loki’s control to not reveal his humour at the situation. How Loki managed to maintain a masterful poker-face in these moments only came down to a millennium of practice.

Loki’s lover wasn’t a fool, never was a fool like the other’s. Interrupting the Captain, he flaunted his claim of Loki, “Nah, I’m perfectly fine here,” he replied nonchalantly as he turned to catch Loki’s gaze, lifting their joint hands up to kiss his palm gently and wink at the god. Loki would deny later that his heart fluttered in his chest.

The Captain’s face instantaneously changed to one of uncontrolled fury as he attempted to punch an arm out of its confines. Loki was quite enjoying himself, he could imagine the black cloud storming above the Captain’s furious head. That caused him to lean into his lover’s neck and huff a breath. Anthony couldn’t help but sniggered himself at his partner’s obvious amusement.  
  
“He must be under a spell of coercion,” the witch piped up from their left. The Captain and the Hawk turned to face her, something akin to hope glinting in their eyes. The Widow’s lips twitched minutely breaking her passive mask.

Oblivious to Anthony and Loki the Ex-Avengers schemed for a few moments. The witch hadn’t attempted to use her powers yet. The team was under the impression that she still retained the ability.  
  
His lover coughed loudly, interrupting their stupid attempt to escape. “Loki would never use any magic on me that I wouldn’t consent to first. Unlike you, Witch,” he snapped. Loki sent soothing streams of magic into his lover and could feel his blood boiling at her insinuations. Anthony’s easy acceptance of his magic and his early consent to Loki’s magic were just two of the things that Loki desired about his mortal.

“To assume that I would coerce Anthony. To say that after you manipulated him, after you used your powers without his consent, that you caused Anthony trauma with your mockery of magic, Witch,” he sneered at her.

“Lokes,” he lover said simply. Loki turned to face him only just noticing the green waves of magic engulfing his body. His fury had outworn his control of his magic.

“At least we didn’t plan and cause an alien invasion,” the Falcon reminded, voicing his thoughts for the first time in the room.

Anthony took a step forward, nudging Loki out of the way of the Ex-Avengers. Not that Loki needed that protection, but he let Anthony do it anyways. Blocking and shielding Loki with his body his lover began to put the others in their place.

“First, Lokes didn’t cause of plan the invasion. It was another Clint mind-control thing. Not that any of you would acknowledge of Loki. We all rally around Hawkass here the minute he isn’t murdering our own side but you’d refuse to accept Loki and his battle.”

Taking a deep breath, he argues further, “Admit it, if Loki had revealed himself and told you that he had been tortured, abused mentally and physically and manipulated every single one of you wouldn’t have cared. You would have Loki locked up forever for crimes he unwillingly committed,” he finished angrily. His hands were shaking minutely with the amount of rage he felt, Anthony’s breathing was faster than usually coming out in loud huffs of breath.

“He’s really done a number on you, Stark,” the Widow murmured. Her body language was neutral, her face was blank but her voice held a tone of slight uncertainty, no, fear.

“Loki would never,” he spat at the Widow. “He has never done anything to wrong me unlike the lot of you,” he continued to sneer at them, glancing at each of them individually.

“As if we did anything to you, Stark,” the Ant scoffed, no longer standing on the sidelines.

“Yeah, says the guy who built a robot hellbent on the destruction of humanity,” the Hawk added handily.

The Witch argued further, “Plus, selling bombs and weaponry to the highest bidder whilst destroying families in the process,” her face full of fiery fury aimed at his lover.

Loki could sense and see the moment that the Witch recognised her distinct lack of ability. One would have thought she would have realised it earlier. Loki let out the menacing chuckled he’d been restraining with the confines of his chest.

“Lost something, little Witch?” he sneered wickedly down at her pathetic form. The Witch’s eyes were wide with shock, her fingers twitching in the air as if she were conducting her magic spells, however, she no longer had magic to control.

“What--,” she began with a sob, squeezing her eyes shut in denial.

“What have you done?!” the Captain roared, throwing himself forward in his confines.

Moving to stand beside Anthony again, his shoulder and side rest calmly against his lover he replied, “nothing for which I need to tell you, or, the Witch.”

“You took it!!” she screamed.

“I revoked a gift you were given through me and my sceptre,” Loki said slowly and simply. He was speaking to a child after all.

“It was mine!!”

“Wanda...”

“Steve, they took my powers!”

“You, sick son-of-a----” the Hawk began but was cut off suddenly silenced by Loki. So were the rest of the Ex-Avengers. The Witch’s sobbing and mewling was silenced, Cap’s orders and roaring, the Hawk’s harassment and the rest- all silenced.

“Now, listen here,” Loki began darkly, “I will no longer tolerate this behaviour against Anthony. You killers, murderers, criminals deem yourselves above a man who may have been ignorant but have proven time and time again his worth to the world as a whole.”

A look passed over Anthony’s face, of shock and surprise, as if he still refused to believe his worth. His so-called family, his teammates that he trusted were so limited with their time and respect with their actions.

It maddened Loki that Anthony was treated in such a way by people who he cared for. It had taken him months to break-through to Anthony that his actions, desires, and wants didn’t have to always align with his, that Anthony could want something different.

Plus, Loki was furious that Anthony’s work had been belittled so much, that his time, effort and money spent on his creations were swept aside and considered something of little worth.

Fuelled by his rage he continued, “You imbeciles overlooked the person who fed you, who gave you a home, provided you with technology and updates to your weapons, who was working worryingly for you and your team.”

Loki’s heart broke at Anthony’s demeanour. He always tried to prove to Anthony his worth, that he was grateful and thank his lover. Slowly but surely Anthony was accepting Loki’s words and comments as the truth, as something that he could trust. Though hearing those comments about himself to others must be hitting it home more than Loki’s soft whispers and kind words.

Striding forward he walked in front of the Ex-Avengers in long strides. He passed each of them, caught their eyes. Some were defiant, a pair were blank, another set were furious- none of the Ex-Avengers were shocked or guilty for their actions. Loki would see to this.

Stopping suddenly, he faced the member of least importance. Loki couldn’t care less about this man, but for his lover’s sake and to quell the rage that roared inside of him he’d need to let it all out at everyone. Even this insignificant insect.

“Ant, you might be the least significant member here,” he began staring straight into the stranger’s eyes. He could he indignation in his eyes at Loki comment. Revolting, a mortal insect with a potential power complex.

Loki continued steam-rolling on, “but your alliance with Pym, your disdain for Anthony, his ingenious work and your siding with the Captain is what brought you here.” As he said the words he gestured to the room, their chained existence.

Driving his point home, he questioned him, “Did you know your precious Hope signed the accords?” and at the look of shock that shrouded his face, Loki knew he’d hit home.

“Oh, is that surprising to hear, Ant? That’s all you need to know of the subject. She disregards your existence and any short-term relationship the two of you might have had,” he taunted the Ant.

He was shaking his head in denial, his mouth moving in what Loki would say was a “no” in denial. One down, now, to continue.

Moving to stand calmly before the winged bird, he stood there a moment looking at the man. “Falcon, you blindly follow the Captain, but at what cost?” Loki asked, rhetorically, of course, it’s not like he’d let them speak yet.

“Did you ever stop to consider the consequences of your loyalty and devotion?” he continued, pressing on the man’s weakness. “Look at where you have ended up. You could have chosen to read the accords, to place your faith in your own thoughts and ideas, but you didn’t.”

The Falcon was one to follow a leader, despite his complete disregard for anything. He’d followed the Captain in the fight for S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, but following him into more battles and wild goose chases. What a revolting thought.

“You haven’t made a single choice for yourself, or navigated from the Captain’s ideas since you stood that stupid stance at his side. You aren’t a bird of prey, you’re a foolish fowl, Falcon,” he finished with finality. The relished in the look of doubt plastered on the man’s face.

Turning to face the women beside him, he stalked forward menacingly until he was nose-to-nose with her. His aim was to frighten her and intimidate her with his actions and his words. She shrunk back into the wall behind her, attempting to escape him. She was scared.

“Witch, your grudge against Anthony ends here,” he growled out. The other Ex-Avengers held little to no importance to him in the sense that those to follow did. They all contributed to emotionally abusing his lover. He could no longer tolerate it.

“You manipulated his mind, you targeted him, conjuring lies in his head. You create a picture of his worst fear and foraged around in his mind, tormenting him, causing him to overwork himself, to make ill-advised decisions.” He began in a menacing tone, a sedate pace but was almost yelling towards the end of his comment.

Loki pushed on, “He inadvertently created Ultron, whom you worked with willingly. You sided with a maniacal machine and almost didn’t realise the destruction you were about to cause to the planet. Witch, all for a grudge.” He shook his in mockery.

Now for the final blow. One might think that stealing the Witch’s powers would be the ultimate blow. They would be wrong. “Do you honestly believe that his bombs fail?” he paused a moment to let his question sink in. Her eyes widened comically.

“Are you honestly that stupid to think that a bomb from Stark Industries wouldn’t explode? Did you ever ponder why?” he asked quickly. Loki didn’t leave time for her to think that much about it. She was about to learn her lesson.

“You see, that bomb, the one that landed in your home, was sold under the table, smuggled to Sokovia, a knock-off from the actual bombs Anthony’s company created. It and many others were sold to the highest bidder- HYDRA.” He explained. Loki was smirking as he revealed the organisation name.

“Oh yes, don’t shake your head in denial, Witch. HYDRA murdered your parents and orchestrated your entire situation. HYDRA is the reason you were able to receive powers, but look at the cost.” Her tears welled, the waterworks beginning. What a wretched witch.

Ah, time to talk to an old friend. He faced his Hawk and smiled. “Hawk, dear Hawk. I can somewhat see your animosity towards myself. I did manipulate your mind, though I was manipulated some too. Surprise?” he finished lifting his hands in a mocking display of ‘peace’.

Going on Hawk’s furrowed brows and snarling mouth, plus his continued attempts to rattle the chains and escape his confines- he’d say that the Hawk didn’t care.

“Your simple mind probably can’t comprehend these words or this situation- the thought that your captor was just as much of a victim as you. I did force you to complete some horrible things, but it wasn’t my intention to destroy the planet or to win. Surely you understand, Hawk. You more than most were just a piece in my puzzle.”

The Hawk had finally stopped his motions of escape- pointless and futile. He was now looking at Loki passively, like a puppet with all its strings cut loose.

“Then in the event of Ultron you side with the Witch, you assist and help her after she plays your teammates like puppets. You look after her, care about her wellbeing after she works with your worst enemy.”

Loki mimics the gesture of ya-da-ya-da and continues, “You receive a call from the Captain and fight the Vision, rescue your damsel in distress and flee all on the premise of Anthony keeping her captive.” Loki could hardly doubt the Hawk knew the word based on his actions.

“Do you honestly believe that a kidnapping victim would hold another person captive? Are you completely unaware of Anthony’s history with being held against your own will? The likelihood for Anthony to actually do that is very slim.”

He saw the Hawk grimace and open his mouth to fight the statement despite the silencing spell. He raised a hand and forced the Hawk to snap his mouth shut. “He was protecting her, not holding her against her will.” He paused a moment before speaking lowly and making sure all heard him, “I cannot say the same.”

He was reaching the pointy end, the part where revenge was bitter and sweet. He paced perfectly passive over to the Widow on the other side of the room. She held his gaze the entire way, her face and body language a blank canvas. Without his extraordinary abilities, Loki or any other would think her a statue, impassive. However, Loki could hear her heart racing wildly, she kept it hidden well- he was slightly impressed.

“Widow, your decision to play the field, play people and play your own game is a notion I can tolerate. I understand the complexities of your situation and why you spin your webs in such a way. But to claim one thing and do the exact other is inexcusable.”

Lifted a hand, he held a single finger up in front of her face, “First you betray Anthony in his personal life- in his home. You spin your webs as he begins to trust you because he was dying. Anthony had nothing left to live for that you knew at this point. So, you, Widow, inject him with lithium against his will, you unveil your true self to him and still, you manipulate him further.”

“Second, you blame Anthony for Ultron. I’m not singling you out, all of you here did. However, you made it well known your disdain for the situation, your thoughts and emotions on Anthony and the situation. Did you stop and pause and realise that your lover, the Green Beast, played just a pivotal a role in it all?” he spat nastily.

Surprisingly, a very brief moment of pain, regret, and sadness could be seen on her face. Not before she swept it away and buried it behind her unemotional mask.

“Lastly, in this war, you took Anthony’s side, a place on his side against the others. At first, it was admirable, keeping one hand on the wheel you argued, a diplomatic response to the situation.” The Widow met Loki’s gaze resolutely. She had made at least one choice correctly up until she didn’t.

“However, to take his side at the airport and stop fighting loyally on your side and stake out on your own. What a pitiful act.” He took a step back from the Widow. “You lost your ties with Anthony and proved your inability to be trusted. You were running alone before I caught up with you. What a tragedy.”

Slowly he walks back to his Anthony and his lover is looking back at him with glassy eyes of unshed tears. He reaches out a hand and cups his cheek, rubbing soothingly at his jawline. Anthony nuzzles into the feeling, his eyes closing softly shut, a breathy, controlled sigh leaves his mouth.

Bringing himself closer still, Loki rests his lips against his mortal lover’s forehead. He softly kisses the spot. Anthony grabs for his other hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“You don’t have to be here for this last one, Love.” Loki murmurs quietly to his lovers. As if they were being watched by several enemies.

“I-I can do this. I-I need to d-do this,” Anthony stutters quietly leaning further into Loki. He embraces his lover in his arms offering his reassurance and love. He tucks his mop of curls under his chin and nuzzles the top of his head, sending out small waves of care, compassion, and concern.

Loki feels Anthony take some controlled breaths, luckily, he is out of sight of the Ex-Avengers so they don’t see the tears fall from his eyes. With his magic Loki magics them away whilst tracing under his eyes, brushing the area softly. With a kiss to the top of his head, Loki begins the awful process of letting his mortal out of his arms.

He turns to face the Captain before Anthony’s grasp claws at his shirt. Loki stops, places himself in front of Anthony, blocking most of Anthony’s sight of the Captain and stands up straight.

“Captain, oh Captain, I leave you, worst for last,” he finds himself saying coolly.

Loki could sense his deep-rooted hatred for the Captain slipping free to the surface. None of which was unwarranted. “Your deeds exceed those of your teammates,” he said pointedly gesturing and looking at each of the other Ex-Avengers. “You played your part as Captain, as the leader of the team. But, after all, is revealed do you think they would still follow you into battle, have your back, be your friends?”

Loki let loose his glee, his delight and his excitement at the situation. He spread his mouth open wide in a toothy grin before suddenly schooling it away shocking the Captain stiff.

“You never liked Anthony. From the instant, the moment you met him you had an aggressive vendetta. He reminded you of Howard, of a Stark you trusted in the war, of a friend. But he was nothing like him, he grew into someone better than his father- not that you would have any idea.”

The outrage on the Captain’s face was priceless. Barrelling on he renewed his pursuit, “You were stuck in the 40s still, you were blind to the new century, oblivious to the situation you had found yourself in. You could be a Captain of a team in the 40s, in the war for it was dire times. What qualifications did it give you to be the leader of the Avengers?”

“Not only were you demeaning when talking to Anthony, you openly stated he’d never be one for the sacrifice play. Low and behold, what did Anthony do to save your poor city? He flew into a wormhole, into space, carrying a nuclear missile during a seemingly one-way trip.”

He let that sink in a moment before persisting slowly, “Anthony didn’t expect to live- he sacrificed himself for the lot of you.” It pained him that Anthony thought so little about his life, but now wasn’t the moment to dwell on those thoughts. “Repeatedly, he saved you from things, people and situations you, and your team, were unaware of.”

Pointing at the Captain, he sent a spark of magic in his direction, startling the man with a shock of pain. “When you and the Widow leaked that sensitive information online, Anthony and J.A.R.V.I.S. spent hours upon hours fixing the damage. Were you aware? No.”

He shot another, bigger than the previous. The Captain spasmed in his chains. “During Ultron, he figured out how to save the planet almost blowing himself to smithereens. Did you care? No.”

With both hands, he conjured a ball of green magic and threw it at the Captain. He engulfed him for some moments, the Captain’s body was a sea of tremors caused by the pain. “Finally, during your fight did you even read the documents, the Sokovia Accords? No.”

“Anthony was protecting you. He continued to protect you. He came and talked to the Ant, Falcon, and Hawk to save and protect you, Captain, his friend. Only to fly to Siberia and have his worst memories shoved straight into his face.”

The Captain, through shaky shuddering at least had the decency to look frightened. His face resembled that of a scared child.

“Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t told your dear friends here? Well, isn’t this a treat.” Loki grinned at each of the Ex-Avengers in turn. Each face was confused, except the Widow’s, but he already knew that she played a part.

In a rather sardonic tone, he began to cut the Captain down a few pegs. “You see, the Captain here failed to tell Anthony years ago, during the Triskelion saga, that he’d discovered information about the deaths of his parents. You see, Maria and Howard weren’t killed in a car crash like the world believes, oh no- they were murdered.

As he revealed each piece the Ex-Avengers faces became more and more shocked, appalled, horrified. Even the Widow failed to hide her dismay.

“You see, the Winter Soldier killed them.”

The shock that shifted through the room felt palpable to Loki. “The man that the Captain was manipulating laws and going against countries and legislation for, his best friend from the 40s murdered Howard and Maria in cold-blood.”

The members were sickened by the news. “I can tell from your faces, that you didn’t know, except you Widow, you were privy to the information.” The Widow had the decency to look a tad ashamed.

“Let me continue. So, Anthony arrives at the base in Siberia, he teams up with the Captain and Soldier, they investigate the base together. Only for Zemo to handily provide video evidence of that fateful night.”

If Loki had not silenced the team, he would have heard the gasps, the sobs and the denial of the Ex-Avengers. Honestly, looking at it was revolting enough without the audio.

“Had you known Captain of Anthony’s recent endeavours in PTSD treatment? Of his invention of B.A.R.F.? Of his continued journey into his past, to that fateful morning using his technology merely days before?”

Clearly, the Avengers at that point were so self-absorbed they hadn’t noticed Anthony’s revolutionary new technology and his advances in the medical field. Or the signs of his stress, strain, and sensitivity.

“I’d dare say that hearing this you may agree that Anthony’s hostility, shock and lack of emotional control were caused by this. Thus, him attacking you and the Soldier is explained and warranted, in a way. Though your actions were not.”

Loki felt Anthony’s grasp in his tunic tightened for the first time. He looked down a split second to find a white-knuckled grip anchoring Anthony to Loki. Without warning, Loki burst forth with all his feelings against the Captain for this moment in Anthony’s past.

“Your fight with Anthony was uncalled for. Anthony’s injuries were unwarranted. You left him stranded, in a broken suit. You broke his ribs. He had the beginnings of internal bleeding. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was unable to contact Anthony after you were done with him. She was unable to assess his health. Anthony d-died,” he stuttered furiously.

Anthony, in that moment, plastered himself to Loki’s back and curled his arms around him. His lover reminding him that he was still here- that Loki hadn’t lost him. Loki’s hands violently shook at the thought. He felt his lover press delicate kisses to his spine, soothing him.

Sighing and slumping back into the hold of his lover, he opened his eyes, he hadn’t noticed he’d closed to glare at the Ex-Avengers. “For all your sakes, you should be grateful that F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted me to Anthony’s conflict and that she was disconnected forcefully from the suit’s network. You all should be thankful I was able to save Anthony. Your team should be relieved that I healed Anthony, that without my aid he would have remained d-dead.”

Turning in Anthony's embrace he cupped both his cheeks and kissed him softly, lovingly. He basked in his lover before finishing, “I was there for Anthony, where were all of you, his so-called team, his friends, his family?” staring straight into his lover’s eyes. In his hazel eyes, he found his own love reflected right back at him.

With a surge of magic, he teleported the two of them out of the room and into the viewing space. Loki let slip the silencing spell the moment they left the room. The Ex-Avengers instantly began arguing, yelling and screaming at each other.

The duo stood behind the glass, wrapped up in each other before another body slid behind the two of them. Their metal arm curling around Anthony, stroking his side softly and his long hair brushing softly against Loki’s exposed neck.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I have plans for future and past one-shots of this series.  
> If you have any suggestions or would like to see anything- leave a comment below.
> 
> PS Any and all suggestions are read and I write them down. I currently have over 20+ ideas so I have so many plans I'm scrambling on what to do first.
> 
> So a vote:
> 
> 1\. BUCKY POV - set during and after Retribution
> 
> 2\. Loki and Tony - set during avengers- the window scene and more
> 
> 3\. Bucky POV - how he meets Loki and Tony
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> -LegendofLoz


End file.
